In a commercially available primary switched-mode power supply unit, at least one other secondary winding is provided with a voltage monitoring device which, upon actuation of a protection device such as a fuse connected with the switched-mode power supply providing the primary power switching device with control, a regulator is influenced to lower the duty cycle of the primary switched-mode power supply. Without this voltage monitoring device, the coupled voltages of the secondary windings would increase to impermissively high values as a result of undesirable regulation, and consequential damage would occur in the circuits supplied from these windings.